


Take My Hand in This Falling Void

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, One-Shot, Post-A Heist With Markiplier, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Tagging Y/N as a character is so weird, Theory Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Yancy couldn't wait to see Y/N again.
Relationships: Yancy & Y/N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Take My Hand in This Falling Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nohohank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohohank/gifts).

> yuh
> 
> wrote this as a trade thing with me good friend tyler. he wanted yancy angst. hope this works for ya, buddy 
> 
> this kinda ties into some of my own theories with wtf is going on in the "Markiplier universe", but i digress. i'm probably wrong on all fronts lol

Yancy was feeling excited today. Very excited. It had been exactly three weeks since he'd helped Y/N escape from the prison and it just so happened to be Sunday. He was practically buzzing with the anticipation to see his friend again- he'd told them to visit him, so he was sure that they would. Why wouldn't they? He'd helped them and they’d become good friends in his mind. So of course they'd come back to visit him. 

He strides through the kitchen, waving to his fellow prisoners but not slowing his pace. He knows what he wants to do and he'd be damned if he didn't. He hadn't been this excited since he'd realized prison life was perfect for him. 

He steps up to the door that leads to the visiting room, and reaches for the doorknob, only for the guard to raise a hand in front of him. He looks down at the hand, eyebrows pinching in confusion and he looks at the guard. “What's the big idea here, buddy?” he asked. The guard grimaces at him. 

“You have no visitors, Yancy,” the guard answered, and points back the way he’d come. “Return to the cafeteria.”

Yancy’s eyes widen, and his mouth drops open. “W-what?” he stammered out. “But… but that can’t be right! My friend, they gosta be in there.”

The guard shakes his head again. “There are no visitors for you,” he repeated. “In fact, there aren’t any for anyone here.” He frowns. “Now get back to the cafeteria.”

Yancy sits in a far corner of the cafeteria, head in his hands and his thoughts racing. Y/N should have come… Sure, they hadn’t said if they were actually going to visit, and Yancy had just assumed they would. But Y/N didn’t talk at all, so of course he was going to assume what he wanted to.

But, in the end, they hadn’t actually come to visit… maybe they were just disappointed in him for not leaving with them, or for not taking parole yet. But his parole hasn’t come up again yet! He actually… kind of wants to leave again, for once. Maybe it was because of Y/N. They had really left an impression on him. Yet they hadn’t showed up to visit. Maybe… maybe Yancy liked them more than they liked him.

He massages his temples with the tips of his fingers, mentally shaking himself. Maybe they just hadn’t been able to make it this time. Yeah, that had to be it. Something came up and they weren’t able to get here to see him. They hadn’t forgotten about him, they were just busy, is all. 

He removes his hands from his head and nods, forcing a smile on his face. That was it, definitely. He’d just wait for the next visit. They’d be there next time.

They weren’t there the next time. 

Once again, Yancy had been turned away at the door. Once again, he’d been sent back. And now, all he could do was lay on the top bed of the bunk he didn’t have to share. Since his roommate had escaped, they hadn’t replaced Y/N. There was just an empty bed beneath him, and he could just stare at the ceiling or the wall with no one to talk to.

Sure, Y/N hadn’t been here long. Maybe at most a week while Yancy took the time to form a plan to help them escape, but he’d grown somewhat attached to them as the days had gone by. They never spoke, only used their hands in strange, overexaggerated gestures, and their facial expressions for communication, but Yancy had quickly learned their “language” of sorts. They had also followed him almost everywhere after their initial fight, something like a second shadow that silently observed he and the other prisoner’s activities. Until they were dragged into said activities, of course. They didn’t normally take to tasks unless prompted. But once they were prompted, they took to the tasks with vigor.

They’d smile at Yancy’s jokes and even let him teach them some of his moves. They were a fast learner, and they were dancing to imaginary music together in the hallways. 

Yancy had, quite honestly, grown used to their constant presence at his side. The entire week they’d been here, they hadn’t separated once. It had been… strangely comforting, to say the least. After having no one to depend on, or to call a friend, Y/N had been a breath of fresh air.

And now, they weren’t coming back. He’d help them leave him, and they took that to their advantage. And of course they had. Everyone did.

His eyes snap open, and he shoots to a sitting position at the sound of splitting, creaking, and breaking. His eyes dart across the room, and he can instantly see the cracks. The cracks in the walls, the floors, the ceilings.

And the air. He definitely notices the cracks in the air pretty quickly.

He leaps to his feet, his heart already pounding against his ribcage. The ground shakes beneath his feet, the air trembles around him, and the world is falling apart, a high pitched ringing tearing at his ears. His hands fly instinctively to cover his ears, but the ringing only continued, seeming to grow louder as the entire world falls into nothing, and now he's falling, too. 

He continued to fall, his throat tearing with a scream, until suddenly, it all stopped. The ringing was louder, but everything else was still, quiet. 

“It is a shame for you to have become one of their... pawns.”

The voice was strange and all encompassing, echoing forever until it came ramming back into his mind. It had the ringing dancing along its edges, filling it and ripping it apart at once. Yancy slowly peeked one of his eyes open, the world still an empty void, nothing but him and this new, strange man standing a few feet in front of him. 

And what a strange man indeed. He wore an all white suit with a black undershirt and what appeared to possibly be a red tie, and his skin was a light grey. His hair was black as well, and his eyes appeared to be a color between the grey of his skin and the black of his hair. The strangest thing about him, though, was the aura surrounding him, blurring the void behind him and causing glitches and tears in the reality just touching it. It was blue and red. Though, the red was the more noticeable of the colors, framing his entire body and growing in size every second or so. He had a charming smile on his face, but Yancy knew from experience that it was a front, not real. His hands were tucked behind his back, and he seemed overall pleasurable, but Yancy’s knowledge once more reminds him that this man probably wanted something more from this situation. Why else would he be here? 

“I know the feeling,” the man said, and his voice grows in a few octaves, the red aura exploding in a cacophony of a scream. His hands come to his front, clasping in front of his stomach as he takes a step forward, the sound of his footfall echoing around them in the nothingness. He gestures outwards, to one side. His expression changes to one of sympathy, his smile turning to a frown, his eyes glazing over. Yancy could tell this man was damn good at what he did. “And now that they're done with you, they've tossed you aside. Forgotten you. Replaced you.” He sighs, the simple exhale becoming a booming noise. “I know the feeling all too well.” 

Yancy scrunches his eyebrows together, and purses his lips. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” he said, even though he did. He knew all too well what this man was talking about. He just didn't want to admit it. The fact that this man was right. That… Y/N really had forgotten about him. He didn't want to accept that. He didn't know if he could, really. 

“Oh, but I thought you would,” the man said, and suddenly, he was standing beside him. Yancy lets out a startled noise, and stumbles backwards, only for the man to appear behind him and catch him, helping him regain his balance. Yancy takes a more sure step away from the man now, watching as the red expanded once more, screaming in what sounded to be pain. The sound resonated in his ribcage, beating with his heart before it was gone again. “I mean… weren't you such good…” he pauses, lips drawing up in a corner as though disgusted, “friends?” 

Yancy’s eyes widen, before he averts them from the dark grey eyes of the other man’s. The man is shifting again, the red creaking and groaning. “I know you remember them,” the man continued, and Yancy could hear the taunting in his tone. He grits his teeth at it, and the sound of creaking splits through his skull. “And I know that you feel left behind, abandoned, tossed aside.” he grimaced. “And now, because they've moved on, everything is falling apart.” He looks at Yancy through the corner of his eye. “You were a distraction for them. Mere entertainment created by the two who have ruined so many lives.” 

He appeared beside Yancy again, but this time he doesn't fumble, doesn't get as surprised. He meets the dark eyes, his heart hammering against his ribcage as the ringing fills his eardrums, making them quake and rumble. The red multiplies, forming humanoid figures on either side of the man before they disappear again, disappearing into him. 

“But you don't have to end up like the others,” the man said, and lifted a hand, revealing faces. One of an adventurer and a pirate, both of their faces being being torn apart by the same nothingness that now surrounded him, screaming in agony. His toes twist inwards at the sound, and his hands clenched into fists, showing his discomfort at the sight. He could already feel the nothingness gnawing at his edges, biting at his nerves. “I can help you. You just have to help me.” 

A glitching hand is held out towards him, filling a microscopic portion of the nothingness around them. He stared at the hand offered to him, bile in his throat and nothing eating at his stomach. 

There was no other option. The world was ending, he was going to die, and they weren't coming back. 

He takes the man’s hand, and the man grins.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it tyler!


End file.
